Close to You
by Akinayuki
Summary: fic singkat tentang SasuSaku. Inspiration from a song with the same title ;D R&R please nyo?


AkinaYuki-Pettochan's Present

-Close to You-

Inspiration from _close to you_ by the carpenter

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku pair.

Warning AU and OOC

This is short fic

Enjoy the story

~o0o~

_Why do birds suddenly appear?_

_Everytime you are near._

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seseorang yang benar-benar merupakan keajaiban bagi seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang kini sedang terduduk diam di taman kota. Gadis itu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan irama tertentu seperti seorang anak kecil yang menunggu sang ibu menjemputnya. Dan mata emerald bening miliknya menelusuri setiap lekuk taman kota itu dan berharap bahwa orang yang ditunggunya daritadi muncul di depannya.

Hatinya benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menunggu kedatangan pria itu, padahal kemarin mereka telah bertemu dan dalam 3 tahun ini hampir setiap hari mereka bisa bertemu. Ya, secara mereka adalah seorang pelajar yang tidak teralu sibuk apalagi saat ini mereka hanya tinggal menungggu acara wisuda mereka. Meninggalkan masa SMA dan memasuki masa yang lebih dewasa.

Tapi, itu berarti mereka akan berpisah bukan?

Sasuke akan berkuliah di tempat yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Tinggal di Negara yang berbeda dengannya dan mungkin akan menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dengannya. Hingga nanti dirinya tidak bisa mengetahui tentang Sasuke lagi.

Dan hari ini, hari terakhir mereka. Setelah acara wisuda besok, Sasuke akan segera pergi ke tempat lain. Jauh dan tidak bisa terlihat. Memang terdengar berlebihan seperti Sasuke akan mati saja. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan Sakura –nama gadis itu-

Perasaan bila mengetahui kalau nanti tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang sangat dicintai.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky?_

_Everytime you walk by._

"Kau terlambat Sasuke.." ucap Sakura kesal ketika dia melihat bahwa laki-laki yang ditunggunya berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya. Dengan wajah yang datar dan cuek, laki-laki itu memandangi Sakura sejenak.

"Tadi aku ada urusan." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Kau bisa meneleponku kan kalau kau akan datang terlambat."sahut Sakura lagi menoleh kearah Sasuke. Melihat wajah sempurna itu benar-benar membuat hatinya tenang. Menyadari bahwa sosok itu kini berada di sampingnya dan menemaninya.

"Aku lupa."

"Dasar! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau kau datang ter-"

"Diamlah.." sela Sasuke yang kini mendekati Sakura perlahan dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini ada di pangkuannya dengan wajah bingung. Tak biasanya Sasuke bersikap seperti ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Sasuke yang menyadari maksud pertanyaan Sakura. Dia menghela nafas singkat, "Sebelum aku tidak bisa melakukannya dalam waktu lama.."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke juga memikirkan tentang perpisahan mereka yang pastinya akan sangat lama. Harusnya yang kuatir itu Sakura saja.

Lihat Sasuke. Dia begitu tampan dan sempurna. Alis yang tajam, bibir yang simetris dan kulit putih dengan sikap yang begitu cool.

_on the day that you were born_

_The angels got together and decided_

_To create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moondust in your hair_

_Of gold and starlight in your eyes of dark__  
_

Ya, pasti ketika Sasuke lahir di dunia ini. Semua malaikat memberikan keajaiban mereka kepada Sasuke hingga dia menjadi laki-laki yang begitu sempurna di dunia ini. Rambut dan mata yang gelap bagaikan langit malam, kehadirannya yang berharga bagai emas dan cintanya yang bagaikan bintang. Begitu banyak hanya untuk Sakura.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn.."

"Nanti, sering-sering menghubungiku ya?"

"Untuk?"

"Ya untuk ngobrol. Memangnya untuk apalagi?"

"Aku tidak mau, mahal." Jawab Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dia tahu kalau Sakura sudah bercerita pasti akan membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam bahkan seharian penuh. Biaya telepon internasional itu sangat mahal, bisa dibayangkan betapa mahalnya bukan jika Sakura akan bercerita panjang lebar. Meskipun Sasuke orang kaya tetap saja itu namanya pemborosan.

"Pelit sekali!" balas Sakura yang kini mencibir. Meskipun dia sudah tahu daridulu bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang sering membuatnya sebal kesal dan marah akibat sikapnya yang sangat kaku dan sarkastik. Tetap saja Sakura merasakan kekesalan ketika Sasuke mengulanginya berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu webcam saja! Gimana?" tawar Sakura lagi.

"Mungkin."

"Chatting?"

"Mungkin.."

"Kenapa semuanya tidak pasti sih?" Tanya Sakura yang kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Pikirkan kuliahmu saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu.." balas Sasuke yang kini menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

_That is why all girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

Itulah Sasuke. Terlihat sangat dingin dan tertutup namun di dalamnya tersimpan berjuta kehangatan dan kepedulian terhadap orang yang disayanginya. Mungkin..itulah sebab mengapa banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Sasuke adalah idola sekolah yang setiap hari selalu dikerumuni siswi-siswi bahkan siswa-siswa yang kagum padanya. Tiada hari tanpa surat cinta dan hadiah-hadiah di lokernya yang begitu sempit. Jadi sungguh mengherankan apabila Sasuke jatuh cinta dan sangat menyukai diri Sakura yang menyandang murid 'aneh dan pintar' di sekolah mereka.

Sakura adalah gadis yang lebih memilih berteman dengan orang-orang yang telah dia kenal sangat lama. Menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku dan memakan bekal sendirian atau berdua dengan Ino, dia juga sering menolak tawaran keluar bersama bila diajak oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Bisa dikatakan, Sakura adalah orang yang suka menyendiri dan tak ada satupun kehidupan di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke?

Burung-burung akan bermunculan dan berkicau indah bila Sasuke ada disampingnya.

Bintang jatuh akan menghiasi langit ketika Sasuke berjalan disampingnya.

Dan hanya Sakura yang akan berada di sampingnya. Tidak lagi dengan gerombolan gadis-gadis itu.

Sasuke memberikan semua kehidupan disekitar Sakura. Membawa hal-hal indah dalam hidup gadis itu dan merubah kehidupannya.

Dari tertutup menjadi terbuka. Dari seorang yang pendiam menjadi seorang yang cerewet. Hingga dari tak pernah mencintai menjadi pernah untuk mencintai.

Pasti kalau Sasuke tak ada disampingnya..

"Aku akan merindukanmu Sasuke.." kata Sakura pelan sambil memandangi langit Konoha yang mulai berwarna orange kemerah-merahan. Mata emerald yang tadinya terbuka lebar kini menjadi sayu.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya. Memandangi wajah pacarnya itu sejenak dan kembali menghela nafas singkat. "Hn, aku tahu itu."

"Mungkin aku akan kesepian.."

"Tapi, tanpaku kau pasti tetap hidup."

"Aku tidak akan menjadi orang bodoh yang rela bunuh diri karena ditinggal kekasih." Ucap Sakura dengan nada sarkastik yang membuat Sasuke terkekeh kecil.

"Aku juga tahu itu."

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak rela kau pergi Sasuke.." kata Sakura lagi yang kini memandang lurus kearah mata onyx yang tajam itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm..kenapa?" Sakura terdiam sejenak dan kembali memandangi langit.

_Why do birds suddenly appear?_

_Everytime you are near._

Kenapa burung-burung bermunculan ketika Sasuke didekatnya?

_Why do stars fall down from the sky?_

_Everytime you walk by._

Kenapa bintang-bintang jatuh dari langit ketika Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya?

_That is why all girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

Kenapa semua gadis mengikuti Sasuke?

_Just like me._

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Laki-laki itu kini bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, harusnya kau rela aku pergi untuk masa depan."

"Bukan.." sahut Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Justru karena aku sangat mencintaimu hingga.."

_They long to be…_

"Aku ingin selalu dekat denganmu.." lanjut Sakura sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi Sasuke. Kemudian dia terkekeh sejenak sambil memandangi Sasuke yang kini terdiam. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang terkejut dengan perbuatan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Dasar gadis aneh." Ucap Sasuke yang segera mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Baru kali ini ada orang yang dengan terus terang berkata ingin selalu dekat dengannya. Bukankah dia orang yang terlihat menyebalkan? Menakutkan? Dan begitu tertutup? Apa yang membuat Sakura ingin selalu berada di dekatnya?

Ah.. iya. Semua itu karena cinta.

"Aku kan hanya menjawab dengan jujur!" balas Sakura yang mencibir. "Mungkin saja dengan ini kau tidak akan jadi pergi. Hahahaha.."

"Aku akan tetap pergi Sakura."Sasuke memotong tawa Sakura dan mata onyxnya memandang lurus ke depan. Kearah taman yang telah sepi di sore menjelang malam.

"Hum.. tidak apa-apa.." kata Sakura pelan dan tersenyum sedih.

"Aku akan meneleponmu tiga kali seminggu."

"EH?" Sakura menoleh dengan cepat kearah Sasuke akibat mendengar perkataan yang mengejutkannya.

"Kalau chatting aku bisa setiap hari dan webcam hanya di weekend. Mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini memandangi Sakura. Terlihat semburat merah tipi di wajah tampannya itu.

"HAHAHAHA! Iya iya.. aku mengerti!" Sakura tertawa keras melihat Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura berpikir bahwa mungkin hanya dialah yang akan sangat merindukan Sasuke dan saat-saat mereka bersama. Mungkin hanya Sakuralah yang akan merasakan kehilangan. Dan Mungkin.. hanya Sakura-lah yang ingin selalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Ya.. hanya Sakura.

Namun sekarang.. sudah terbukti bukan? Bahwa bukan Cuma Sakura-lah yang merasakan itu semua. Sasuke juga merindukan Sakura dan saat-saat mereka bersama. Sasuke juga merasakan kehilangan. Dan Sasuke juga selalu ingin berada dekat dengan Sakura.

Meskipun mereka terpisah dalam jarak ribuan mil.

Tentunya juga ada ribuan cara untuk membuat mereka merasa selalu dekat satu sama lain.

Termasuk cara Sasuke yang rela membayar tagihan telepon yang pastinya sangat mahal itu.

Iya bukan?

_Close to you…_

-OWARI-

**a/n : yosh! Oneshot tentang SasuSaku ==. Maafkan Aki. Anggap saja ini sogokan atas keterlambatan fic yang lain hahahahaha~ mohon fic yang lain itu ditunggu ya! :D**

**soal lagu ini.. Aki ubah sedikit XD**

**bagi yang tahu lagunya pasti tahu apa bedanya wkwkwkw**

**YOsh! R&R? and sorry for misstypo nyo :3**


End file.
